Dancing, training and betting
by swagmuffin
Summary: Ward and Skye go undercover at a party and find them selves about to share their first kiss
1. Lets dance

**This is my very first story, so please be nice. My sister said this was tacky, so sorry if it is. Just a little "fluff" i thought up, so enjoy!**

Agent Grant Ward and Skye slowly entered the mansion owned by a rising tide member, Seymour Williams. Williams was suspected for hacking the U.S. military files and feeding them to the enemy (which explained the exquisite home). He was having a gala celebrating he success. Ward and Skye went in under cover as guests. As they entered, an older man asked if Ward was Skye's "plus one" hesitantly, she said yes, getting a "look" from Ward. "Hey," she said after they had passed the man, "how else were you supposed to get in?" She smirked. "What ever floats your boat Skye" Ward replied rolling his eyes. As They were handed bubbly champagne Coulson spoke in there ears, "act natural, like you belong there. Do what some of the other guests are doing." Almost right on time a song came on (not one for a slow dance, just a song for dancing). Ward took one look at Skye and knew what she was thinking, "no way" he said firmly. "Ward," she retorted back, "if we don't want anyone to be suspicious we gotta blend in." "Coulson-" Ward started to say, "Ward, I don't care what you have to do. Just blend in." Coulson commanded. Ward let out a deep sigh, "yes sir." He replied.  
As Ward and Skye danced they talked about their lives and growing up. Before the realized it the song was over and a slow one came on. Skye started to lead Ward away from the dance floor knowing that it would be awkward if they stayed, but Ward pulled her back saying, "Skye, their on to us." Gesturing to the balcony above where two big men in black suits were closely watching them. "Don't draw attention to yourselves" Coulson said in Skye's ear. Skye reluctantly, and still yet willingly, slipped her arms around Wards neck as he brought his around her waist. As they gazed into each others eyes, he drew her closer, their foreheads almost touching. Skye pulled him in closer to her, and just before they were about to kiss, they heard a voice.  
"Okay, Fitz has unlocked the office doors, you guys are clear to go" Coulson buzzed in their ear pieces, ruining the moment they almost shared. They quickly pulled away from each other, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you have the chip to erase Williams database?" Ward asked Skye. "Yeah, let's get this done" she said as the casually made their way to Williams office. Skye quickly plugged the chip into the computer. "We need to get out of here" Ward said quickly. Skye agreed. With in twenty minutes they were back on the bus, mission successfully completed.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!**


	2. Back against the wall

**Chapter two! thank you so much for reading, enjoy!**

The following day Skye went down stairs for training. Ward had her start of by doing some basic drills, pull ups, push ups, various jabs and punches ect... As they moved on to sparring, Skye was getting frustrated with not being able to even get a punch in at Ward. "What am I doing wrong?!" She finally exclaimed. "Well for starters.." Ward replied, " you're not very fast. I suggest that you just use your brain." "And how exactly am I supposed to use my brain?" Skye asked. "You're smart, try to out think me" said Ward. Skye smirked, "was that a complement?" "Advice" Ward corrected. With that they continued sparring.  
Skye quickly spun around and slammed him in to a wall, pinning down his hands. "Was that using my brain?" Skye asked. "I suppose..." Said Ward trailing off. "What?" Asked Skye. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "Nothing... Well, something but I don't see what that has to do with training" Skye replied. Ward raised his eyebrow questioningly. "We need to talk about what happened last night" Skye blurted out. Ward blushed slightly and answered, "well, I think we just, ummm, uhhh, got a little to caught up in... Staying under cover..." Skye rolled her eyes, leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "I don't think we got to caught up" she smirked. Ward smiled, "I think your right" he said pulling her in closer giving her another deep kiss. She smiled, "we should get back to training, S.O." She said in a humorous tone.

**Please review!**


	3. Bets

**Last part of "Dancing, training, and bets" Hope you guys have liked it so far. This chapter isnt very long, but i thought it could stand by itself.**

Right as Ward and Skye went back to training, Coulson appeared, "Ward. My office. Now" he commanded. Skye gave Ward a concerned look. He returned in shaking his head.  
Coulson shut the door behind them. "Ward?" He asked quizzically. "Sir" came the reply.  
"Your her S.O."  
"I know sir"  
"You broke rules"  
"I know sir"  
There was a long pause before Coulson spoke again. "Just don't let it compromise missions and get in the way of training." Ward looked confused, "umm, sir?" "Oh please Ward, we all saw it coming! It was just a matter of when." Ward was relieved, "thank you sir" he said as he was about to leave. "Oh!" Coulson quickly said, "ahh, now just out of curiosity... Who made the first move...?" Ward raised an eyebrow. "I guess you could say Skye did..." "Crap!" Coulson cried. "Sir?" "Ward? You don't happen to have twenty bucks I could borrow, do you?"

**Please review! this is the end, i will not be adding. i hope you liked it! Please comment/review. as of now i dont have any more stories, but i will try to write more in my free time (which i dont have much of so it might be a while) once again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
